Sweet Candy Proposal
by callieswagdistrict
Summary: When Puck needs help woo-ing Lauren, he turns to his friend Rachel who, through memories, gives him the idea that wins Lauren over. Puckleberry FRIENDSHIP turning to more in future chapters.


The choir room was empty save for a tanned boy with a Mohawk. Rachel Berry was planning on practicing her love song, intended for someone _special_. However, she realized soon she was not alone as she walked towards the piano. The tanned boy looked up in shock and smiled at her.

"Sup Berry?" Puck asked her, admiring the girl as she walked around the room. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her winter jacket and she smiled at the good looking boy.

"What's going on _puckerman_?" she emphasized his last name. They had been friends for years now, however most of their friendship was underwraps. They pretended as if they were not friends in public, it was better for his image and for her it just made her feel more wanted. She loved him in every way and she knew that he would come to her when he needed her. That was a lot, over the years he'd shown her that quite a bit.

They had dated for a short stint and it was something Rachel yearned for every now and again. Though she loved Finn, she did love Puck in more ways she could ever imagine loving Puck. However the love she felt for Puck she now realized was more of a brother and sister love. She felt like she could never rid him of her life and she knew that she was glad about that.

When he'd found out Quinn was pregnant and that it was his, he had told Rachel in the privacy of her pink bedroom. She was secretive and made sure to never tell anybody what he had told her. He had felt guilty more than anyone knew, yet he still was himself and Rachel couldn't stop him. She tried so hard to get him to be the guy that Quinn needed, the one who would stick around. But he'd just accused her of just trying to have Finn for her own so he acted as if Quinn didn't matter.

When Beth was given to Shelby, Puck had held Rachel as she cried for the mother who never loved her and he cried in turn for his baby girl being given away. Rachel and Puck supported each other all the time, as long as nobody was around.

This year she had visited him in juvy, everyday he was there. He knew everything that had happened. He had cried to her the night he'd gotten home, just to let her know what he had gone through. She let him cry and she never spoke a word of what he'd told her. Everyone thought he was so bad ass, but Rachel knew the truth. He had told her about his date with Santana, Brittany, and Artie and had confessed that he lied to her. She told him it was okay and she would help him if he wanted to fix it.

"I need help Rach," Puck openly admitted. Rachel was not shocked, just more shocked in the fact that they were in public and not in private.

"What's up Noah?" she asked him, using the name nobody was allowed to use. When they were five and they met, she called him Noah and he almost hit her. Then he had remembered she was a girl so he didn't hit her.

"I need to woo Lauren. She wants to be wooed and, I really think I like her," Puck said with a smile.

"Lauren Zizes? Wow," Rachel was a bit in awe at who Puck admitted he was crushing on. She was kind of nice, but mainly she was just rude. However, if Puck liked her she would give him all the help he would need.

"Shut up Rachel, I don't need you to judge me. I need you to help me," he said, a little bitterly.

"Sorry, Noah, you're very right. Let me think," she said and sat down at the piano. Her fingers played absentmindedly at the keys, creating a bit of a tune. She hummed quietly, thinking of what girls liked. What would she want if her Noah was asking her on a real date? Well, she could only think of one thing.

"Remember when we were five, right after we met?" she asked him, ceasing playing.

"When I tried to punch you? I don't think hitting her is going to work, though it did get you," Puck teased her, winking slightly.

"Shut up. _After_ you tried to punch me, you wanted me to be your girlfriend," she raised her eyebrow, hoping he'd get the end of the story.

"And I gave you a ring pop!" Puck said, excited with the revelation.

Flashback

Rachel Berry sat on the swings, her legs pushing her higher up towards the blue sky. Her penny loafers were discarded next to the swing with her pink cardigan folded up over the brown leather. She wore black knee socks and a black skirt with a white blouse underneath. Her brown hair was perfectly straightened with a pink headband poised over the crown of her head.

Noah Puckerman tore across the playground, a frog in his hand, attempting to push it against Santana Lopez's face. His jeans were torn; he wore a plaid shirt and a pair of brown work boots. The Hispanic girl screamed as he got close and threw the frog at her, landing splat in the back.

"Noah Puckerman that was very mean," Rachel said, jumping off the swing and walking over to the girl who was kneeling on the ground crying. Rachel attempted to put her arm around the crying five year old, however the girl shoved her off and glared at her.

"Get away from me, boy hands," she said and walked away, meeting up with her best friend Brittany.

"See what you did Noah? Now she hates me too," Rachel said, looking sad.

"Don't call me Noah, it's Puck," the boy said, walking over to Rachel as she put her shoes back on.

"Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, NOAH," Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I told you not to call me that!" he clenched his fist and reached to punch her, however as he got close to her arm (where he had planned to hit her) he couldn't do it.

"Dangit Rachel," he said and frowned.

"What's the matter Noah?" she asked him, a saddened look on her face.

"I can't punch you. I guess that means I like you," he said shyly, looking at the ground.

"Well I don't like you Noah, you're mean!" she told him and slid her arms into her cardigan, buttoning the flower shaped buttons.

"But I like you Rachel," Puck said to her, fishing in his pants pockets, "they do this on tv."

Rachel stood up and dusted her legs off, making sure her hair looked okay and she began to walk towards the door to get back into the school. Recess wasn't over, but she was done being outside. She already felt like crying. Puck continued to fish in his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

"WAIT! RACHEL!" he shouted and ran up to her, skidding on some gravel and stopping in front of her. Noah got down on his knee and held up a cherry flavored ring pop, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel stepped back and looked at Puck with wide eyes. "Um, sure!" she said to him, a bright smile on her face and he slid the ring pop up her finger.

"Thanks, _Noah_," she said with a smile and skipped over to where the other girls were.

"Damn if I had only known what a mistake that had been," he teased Rachel and stood up from the chair, "that's a great idea though, thanks Rach."

"No problem Noah," she responded and stood from the piano.

"Baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst," she sang out, a smile on her face.


End file.
